


Kittens and Compromises

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Domestic Drabble [6]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Arguing, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, I havent written in ages, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Arguments lead to compromises, aka Asami being a manipulative bastard to get his way





	Kittens and Compromises

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like! I haven't written anything for a while so I'm a little rusty.  
> THIS IS MY 100th WORK! TADA!

Akihito twisted the front door handle open as softly as humanly possible, peaking inside the penthouse apartment he and Asami shared. Finding it pitch black he silently made his way inside, his lover no doubt fast asleep at this ungodly morning hour.

Quiet as he could the blond shut the door behind him, cringing as it audibly clicked shut, and limped towards the kitchen.

His entire body froze up where he stood as the room suddenly lit up.

 _Crap_.

Akihito quickly tugged his hood down as much as he could to hide his face.

“Welcome home.” That certainly did not sound like a happy ‘welcome’, although to be fair he wouldn’t have been too happy if Asami was creeping in at 2am either.

“Sorry, stakeout took longer than I thought it would.” Akihito struggled to shrug, his back turned to the other. He did his best to sound as nonchalant as possible despite his swollen lip.

Akihito cringed with dread as he heard the other walk towards him, clenching his eyes shut as he was forcibly twisted around and his hood yanked off. He didn’t want to see the look on the other’s face at the sight of his bloodied and bruised visage.

“What happened?” The older man demanded firmly, the blond unsure if the soft edge to his voice was concern or exasperation.

Akihito pushed the hand gently holding side of face off and pulled away.

“It’s no big deal,” he insisted, retreating into the kitchen towards the freezer to grab an ice-pack for his throbbing eye. “I just made a bit of a slip up on a job.” Literally. He’d tripped up while running from a hoard of thugs chasing him after he’d been spotted photographing two drug lords in the middle of a big transaction, giving the henchmen time to catch up and start kicking him around like a ball. “Guess they didn’t like how the pictures turned out.” He joked, feeling rather smug despite his injuries since he’d managed to escape with his camera intact. Asami unfortunately did not appear to share his amusement, standing in his night robe by the kitchen entrance with his arms crossed and eyes thin.

“A job hm? Call me crazy but I can’t recall any other photographer I’ve heard of being in constant danger of hospitalisation.” He pointed out, clearly irked.

“I’m a _criminal_ photographer, Asami, it’s an occupational hazard.” Personally he felt the other was being a little unfair on the matter, especially considering he was supposed to just be fine with Asami having bullet holes put in him. In comparison a few bruises was nothing, but the yakuza’s frown only deepened. “It’s fine, Asami! Besides, you’ve done way worse to me!” He accused, preferring having the hell beaten out of him to getting raped any day.

Asami’s expression contorted in displeasure.

“And yet still you’ve learnt nothing.” His voice had risen slightly, as if offended by the blond stating fact. Akihito couldn’t help gripping the ice-pack on his face tighter, but he stood his ground, glaring right back at the other defiantly. “Stop sticking your lens in other peoples business, it’s going to get you killed.”

“ _No!_ I am not going to just sit around and let rich bastards like you go unexposed!”

“You can do that without putting yourself in danger.” The blond scoffed.

“Oh yeah? How?”

“Pass the information on to someone else.” Akihito stared at Asami in disbelief.

“And loose a job just ‘cause you don’t like it? _Hell no!_ I became a photographer to out fat cat bastards like you and I’m not gonna stop just because you don’t want me ruffling a few underworld feathers! I’m staying clear of anything to do with Sion anyway so stop worrying!”

“This isn’t about my business, this is about you recklessly endangering yourself for a few cheap thrills!” Asami bit, and the blond couldn’t help feel slightly touched by the other’s concern for his safety. His shock, however, no where near outweighed his offence at the bastard’s suggestions.

“Well I’m not spending the rest of my life stuck in a studio shooting stuck up models and celebrities! It’s boring and annoying! Plus, I’d be spending half my time at home all alone waiting for a job and getting paid barely anything when I finally got one!”

“You don’t need to worry about money.”

“I am not relying on you financially, okay Asami, that is not happening!” He already sacrificed living under his own roof, there was no way in hell he was stupid enough to become financially dependent on Asami. He might as well just slap a collar on himself and give Asami the leash!

Akihito shut his eyes tight as a sharp pain shot through his head, the feeling only lasting a few seconds before returning to a dull throb. He sighed and immediately felt the urge to lay down and fall asleep right there on the kitchen floor.

“Listen Asami, I’m sore and tired I just want to have a shower and go to bed, alright?” The man’s frown deepened, but he didn’t reply. “Whatever.” Akihito grumbled, ignoring the other as he walked past him towards the bedroom.

Asami watched him limp away with a frustrated scowl, waiting till the other disappeared before he went and sat down on the couch, rubbing his tired face.

Despite being slightly relieved the other had made it home in one piece when he’d been ready to send out a search party Asami was beyond exhausted with his lover coming home black and blue, uncommon as it was.

With a sigh he leaned back, looking out at the glimmering night skyline and listening to the shower run as he wondered how on Earth he could possibly make the stubborn brat stop jeopardising himself.

 

§

 

Akihito spent the following day attempting to relax at home, too sore for anything much else. It proved rather difficult as he spent most his time anticipating some kind of punishment from Asami. In fact, he’d been expecting the bastard would tie him down and have his way with him the second he’d gotten out of the shower, but so far nothing was out of the ordinary. Well, besides the small kiss the other had placed on his temple while he’d been pretending to sleep that morning before he left for work.

Perhaps, Akihito mused, the jerk had decided to show his concern like a normal person? It seemed almost too good to be true, but he entertained the notion none the less whenever he began to stress too much over what the other might do to him once he got home. Personally he was hoping he could get off with a light spanking and be done with it, but then Asami was never so merciful. The thought made him chew at his inner cheek nervously as he plated up dinner, gaze constantly flickering over to the clock as he awaited Asami’s return. Already the man was fifteen minutes later than usual, and Akihito’s heart was hammering out of his chest at every sound that could have been the front door.

Finally he heard the key twist in the lock, jolting into an upright position and fussing with his hair hurriedly. His face may have been a mess still, but at least he could try pretend he looked okay.

With a deep breath to try calm his racing heart Akihito put on a smile despite his sore mouth, repeating ‘ _act natural_ ’ over in his head as he went to greet the other.

“Welcome home.” Akihito called, coming to take the other’s coat and tell him dinner was ready, but he stalled the moment he noted the large gift box in the other’s arms. Akihito eyed it curiously as he walked over, taking the other’s jacket as Asami gave him a small kiss like always.

Completely forgetting about their dinner growing cold Akihito followed the other into the lounge, watching him place the big red box topped with a white bow down on the coffee table. The man gave him no clue to the purpose of the cube, sitting regally in his seat as if it wasn’t even there.

“What’s with the present?” Akihito dared to ask, stepping closer to inspect it.

“Why don’t you come open it and find out.” The man suggested, and it was now Akihito noted he was trying to conceal his trademark smug smile. The one that most often made an appearance when Akihito was bound and gagged. The blond immediately became suspicious.

“There better not be a whip or a collar or anything in there.” He warned, pointing at the possibly damning box with distrust. Asami only gestured for him to open it, and though unsure the young man’s curiosity quickly got the better of him.

Akihito bit his lip as he slowly dared to lift the lid, looking inside the box. The second he saw it his mouth fell open and he let out a little gasp.

“ _Oh my God._ ” The blond whispered, staring down at the most beautiful teal eyes he'd ever seen gazing right back up at him. There was a little red bow around the tiny white fluff-ball’s neck, the creature letting out the tiniest 'mew' he’d ever heard.

Akihito’s heart melted.

Gentler than he would have handled a snowflake Akihto slowly reached into the box and lifted the kitten out, holding the fragile feline that was only just the size of one of his hands to his chest.

He looked over to Asami, still speechless. _He got him a kitten!?_

“You said you didn’t want to spend all your time alone waiting for jobs while I’m at work, so I bought you some company.” Asami explained simply, and Akihito’s expression soured slightly.

“You gave me a kitten so I’d have to spend all my time at home taking care of it instead of out taking dangerous jobs?” There was another tiny mew from his chest and any possible anger beginning to simmer at the other’s slyness immediately dissipated. _Dammit, the bastard had him cornered._

“Is that not an acceptable compromise? I can always take it back.”

“No!” Akihito held the kitten close protectively and turned away from the other as if to shield the innocent creature from his gaze. “You can’t, I already named it.” He argued, gently petting between the purring baby’s ears.

“Oh really? Very well, what’s her name?” The suited man asked, sounding amused.

“Yukiko.” Akihito replied with a soft smile, eyes stuck on his tiny little snow baby. He hardly even noted the other’s smug look, too busy to feel mad as he fawned over the cute fluff ball in his arms. There was no denying it, the God damn manipulative jerk had him beat.

“Fine, you win, bastard.” He mumbled, coming over to tuck himself under Asami’s arm. “I’ll lay off the stakeouts.” At least until Yukiko was a little bigger that was.

Asami smiled at his success, happily watching his kitten delight over his new pet. He’d let him enjoy his gift. The whips, collars, and after argument sex could all wait till he was a little better healed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember to Kudos :)


End file.
